Soul Eater: Again
by Krowley
Summary: Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, all was peaceful. Our heroes grew up, and now, they have their own kids. The new meisters and weapons have a lot to learn, and a lot of fun to be had at the DWMA. Follow the adventures of Kid, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona and Liz's children at the DWMA! BEING REWRITTEN! MORE INSIDE!
1. Introduction! Welcome to the DWMA!

**A/N: This is my first shot at Soul Eater fan fiction ..this was mostly for fun, but decided to post it. I only know the anime, so this takes place after that. SoulxMaka and OCxOC will be the only pairings. Enjoy!**

_The next generation of students is upon us._

_New heroes._

_New enemies._

Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, all was peaceful. Our heroes grew up, and now, they have their own kids. The new meisters and weapons have a lot to learn, and a lot of fun to be had at the DWMA. Follow the adventures of Kid, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona and Liz's children at the DWMA! SoulxMaka, OCxOC. Rated T for fighting and minor language.

**Chapter 1:**

_Begins with a crane shot of the DWMA. The sky is blue, the sun is laughing, as usual. The candles flicker as the camera shoots past, and focuses on a group walking up the stairs. The camera comes down in front of them. It is a familiar group, made up of Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Kid. All are older, but very much the same. Liz and Patty wear some more dignified clothes than before, while the rest are very much the same with clothes. Kid is seen with a black Death cloak, with the biggest difference being his 3 Sanzu lines. They now encircle his whole head, like three white halos. They talk quietly as they walk._

Maka turns her head to look at Soul. "Soul?" He looks over at her. "It's her first day...I'm kinda worried."  
Soul smiles, showing his shark teeth. "Aw, Maka, there's nothing to worry about. Jacky is a great little girl. She'll be perfectly fine."  
Maka sighed. "I guess...Tsubaki?"  
The assassin weapon looked over and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they're all okay. I'm in charge of first year students."  
Maka nodded. "Hey, wait, have you seen Crona? With it being Maggie's first day and all..."  
Tsubaki shrugged. "Crona has been...having problems dealing with it, as you know. He's probably with Maggie."  
Soul poked Maka. "Hey, less talking, more walking. The kids will be here in an hour."  
Maka nodded and the group walked faster. The whole time, everyone joked and chatted. Not much had changed.  
The group ascended the stairs and entered the building. They split up soon after. Maka and Soul to the classroom, Tsubaki to get ready for the new kids and Black*Star to the training arena to prepare for the students. Kid, Liz and Patty headed for the Death Room for now.

_Death City, Apartment Complex, Maka and Soul's Home, Jacky_

Jacky rushed around the apartment. Her first day of school! Mama had left a note on the counter.  
Jacky,  
Dad and I had to go to the Academy early. Don't worry, you can get ready on your own. School starts at seven, so be ready. Everything will be great, honey, so have fun.  
Love,  
Mama

However, Jacky was not very calm. Her first day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy! She knew she had a lot to live up to. Mama was an amazing meister, having made Dad a Death Scythe, and even before that, defeating the first Kishin Asura! Jacky loved those stories, of Mama's adventures. Jacky was snapped out of her reprieve by quickly getting dressed. She wore a light yellow t-shirt, a brown trench coat, black pants and boots like her Mama's. She left her long blonde hair out across her back. Tucking her behind her ears, she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

_Death City, Black*Star & Tsubaki's Apartment, Issan_

Issan was quite calmly getting ready for school. He had combed his black hair (which was spiky and unruly anyways), gotten dressed in a black shirt and wide collared pants, with the belt that his father wore. He had eaten breakfast and was all ready. Slowly but confidently, the assassin child of Black*Star and Tsubaki left for school.

Death City, Gallows Manor, Home of Kid, Liz and Patty, Kersuhii + Rory

Kerushii Death was not calm, nor nervous. She was excited. The dark haired girl tucked her hair behind her ears and slid down the banister. Behind her, a small boy tried to follow her.  
"Keru-chan, how come I can't come?" He whined.  
Kerushii hopped off the banister and turned to face the boy. "Rory-kun, you're not old enough to attend the Academy."  
Rory Thompson, Liz's son, stumbled and grabbed Kerushii's arm. "But I'm strong! I'm a weapon, and you're going."  
"Rory, you're nine. And I'm a meister." Kerushii tousled his hair and skipped through the hall, calling back, "And I'm a Shinigami!" Rory quickly headed after her.  
Kerushii paused in front of the mirror, inspecting herself. Her clothes were formal, white collared shirt, black vest, black pants and white flats. She straightened the Shinigami brooch under her collar. To her father's insistence, she was indeed symmetrical. Kerushii was incredibly excited. She was already a powerful meister, even without attending the academy. It was as evident as the white lines in her hair. She was a Grim Reaper, child of Death. It was her choice to attend the Academy, which her father did not protest to. Rory had caught up and Kerushii turned. SHe bent down, giving him a quick hug.  
"The babysitter will be here any minute. Be good, okay?"  
Rory nodded. "Uh-huh. Have fun, Keru-chan."  
Kerushii skipped out the door, waving at Rory. She paused to summon her skateboard, jumping on and heading for the Academy.

_Death City, the Academy steps, Maggie_

Maggie stared up at the Academy with dark eyes. Her silver hair swayed in the wind, a strand catching in front of her face. Maggie reached up and pushed it back before slowly ascending the stairs. Her first day.

_Death City, DWMA, First Day Initiation_

Tsubaki swept her gaze over the gathered students. Her gaze lingered on a few; Jacky Evans, who looked a bit nervous. Her own son Issan, decidedly calm. Young Maggie, who was quiet and unreadable. The girl with white stripes, Kid's daughter, also caught her eye. She skipped over a few more familiar kids, offspring of Jacqueline, Ox, Harvar, Kilik and Kim. Tsubaki had to wonder if Haruhi, Kim's girl, had inherited what her mother had...but she brushed the thought off. Ox's girl, Madeline was chatting with Jacky. Haruhi, Eli (Harvar's son) and Kyle (Jacqueline's boy) were also kids had been talking for awhile, now, so Tsubaki clapped her hands.  
"Already everyone, listen up!"  
Kerushii had been waiting already, her golden eyes flickering over the other students. Her eyes rested on Tsubaki now.  
Jacky sat up straighter. She had been quietly conversing with kids around her before, but was still nervous.  
Issan barely blinked.  
Maggie was still unreadable.  
Haruhi, Eli, Kyle and Madeline all looked.  
"Hello, students! I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a teacher here. I will be guiding you through your first day. As you may know, you will be separated into two classes. Almost all of you will attend the N.O.T. classes, where you will learn to hone your weapon and meister skills. A few of you will attend the E.A.T. classes. This elite class is where you will be heralded as the best of your year, and go out on difficult missions to prevent the rise of a Kishin. I am a graduate of an . class, also."  
The kids awkwardly glanced around. Most wondered who would go where. Jacky crossed her fingers, hoping to be E.A.T., like Mama and Dad. Kerushii sat back confidently. She would be in E.A.T. After all, she was a Grim Reaper. In his seat, Issan hoped for E.A.T. Maggie twitched, unsure of E.A.T. or N.O.T.  
"Also, you all know you are weapons or meisters. Weapons and meisters will be paired together, and work together for missions. This will be addressed later. Now, everyone please come down here and I will sort you into the E.A.T. and N.O.T. classes." The young kids rose in a torrent, the sound almost immediately swelling. Keruhsii bumped into another girl. The girl paused and looked at her.  
"Oh, sorry." Keruhsii said, quickly recognizing the girl. Jacky Evans. She knew her. Well, they weren't great friends but they knew each other.  
If Jacky responded, the sound was lost in the crowd as they were quickly jostled away. Everyone came down. Tsubaki's voice rose.  
"Everyone please line up! I will give you your meister or weapon badges and direct you to E.A.T. or N.O.T.! Single file, please!"  
Slowly but surely, the young weapons and meisters lined up. Haruhi and Kyle had ended up in the front.  
Tsubaki handed Haruhi a meister badge, and Kyle a weapon one. She pointed them both to stand on the left, without telling them E.A.T. or N.O.T.  
Tsubaki did this for all the kids. One group was larger, but only just. Madeline and Eli ended up with Haruhi and Kyle. Several kids turned to look at knew the Grim Reaper's daughter would be in E.A.T. Once she was sorted, they would know which group was which. So Kerushii purposely took the back of the line, just to irritate the other kids. Jacky got her meister badge, observing the other kids in her group. Her green eyes flickered over their badges, wondering which kid would be her weapon.  
Tsubaki had smiled at her son when he was in front of her. She handed him a meister badge, and gently put a hand on his shoulder to point him to one of the group's. The sound had mostly died down, the air sparked with excitement. Maggie smiled as she got her badge, but stood silently in the group. Finally, finally, Kerushii was in the front of the line. The very last person. She gave a short nod to Tsubaki, taking her meister badge. Almost without words, Kerushii drifted into the left hand group. The kids there covered their mouths and their was a gasp. The right hand group kids sighed. E.A.T. and N.O.T, they were divided and knew where they were. Tsubaki broke the silence.  
"Okay! N.O.T. students, this is your classroom. I will be your teacher. Please take seats now. I will take the E.A.T. kids to their class now."  
The N.O.T. kids silently took their seats while Tsubaki beckoned to the E.A.T. kids. The group followed her down the hall. It was a larger group than usual, but there were more new students than usual.


	2. Soul Resonance! The Shinigami's Weapon?

__**A/N: Back again! A couple things to address: I read over my first chapter and I realize there are some typos. I apologize...I will be more careful in the future.**

**Second, thanks to Darkkystar25 and tscarfe for following! Much appreciated!**

**And I forgot this before:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater! However, all my OCs are indeed mine. Do not use them without my permission.**

**Anyways. Onto the story.**

_Death City, DWMA, Class Crescent Moon, E.A.T. Class, Maka & Soul_

Maka had calmly written on the board, and sat in the desk chair. Soul was sitting on the desk.  
"How do you think it went?" Maka said aloud.  
Soul smiled. "I'm not worried. Where do you think Jacky went?"  
Smiling, Maka sat up a bit. "Good point."  
The pair looked up as Tsubaki entered, leading a group of kids. They all stared around, whispering among themselves. Maka rose.  
"Hello, kids. I am Maka, and this is Soul. We will be your E.A.T. teachers. Please take a seat!"  
Tsubaki caught Maka's eyes for a moment, and they both smiled. Tsubaki waved to them before going. "Good luck!" And she headed back to the N.O.T. class. The E.A.T. kids took their seats. Maka looked over the kids.  
Kerushii sat in the third row, appearing quite excited. Haruhi, Kyle, Madeline and Eli were all in the same general area, silent and almost awed. Issan had his arms crossed, in the third row. In the first row was Maggie, and right next to her was Jacky, eyes bright and happy as could be. Maka smiled at her daughter before addressing the class.  
"Hello, and as I said, I am Maka. This is my partner Soul. We will be your E.A.T. teachers."  
The kids murmured a few various 'hello's and 'good morning's.  
"The first thing you will learn today is very basic. Soul?" Maka looked at her partner. Soul stood and spoke.  
"As you know, you will all partner up, weapon and meister, to do missions. You and your partner will work together. It's important to have the right partner, as you must trust them with your life. But not everyone can partner up. To be partners, your soul wavelengths must match."  
Maka jumped in. "Everyone has their own unique soul, and their own wavelength. Your wavelength reflects you and your personality. Some people are incompatible and cannot resonate, so they cannot partner up."  
"This is your goal." Soul said. "Today, you will be free to talk with the other kids, looking for someone who could be your partner. Then we will head down to the training arena, where we can test your wavelengths. Feel free to talk a bit."  
Soul and Maka both sat, and the kids quickly mingled. Jacky glanced to her left, recognizing Maggie. She hadn't seen the younger girl recently. She tapped her shoulder. Maggie started, and turned to Jacky.  
"Hi, Maggie. Can you believe we're in the E.A.T. class?"  
Maggie smiled. "It's pretty cool, Jacky." She silently noted Jacky's badge. "Meister?"  
Jacky self-consciously glanced at her badge and nodded. "I know you're a weapon..."  
The two girls were silent for a moment. "Jacky-" Maggie started at the same time Jacky said, "Maggie-"  
"You first." They said in unison.  
Maggie was quicker. "You go."  
Jacky nodded. "We could try to resonate, if you'd like."  
Maggie nodded. "I...I'd like that."  
The pair smiled and kept chatting.

A few rows back, Kerushii was talking with Issan. They knew each other through their parents. They chatted aimlessly. Issan was thoughtful, wanting to ask if to try to resonate...but he didn't. Couldn't. It never came up.

After about a half an hour of conversation, Maka clapped her hands.  
"Alright! Follow us, students. We're off to the training arena now."  
The kids came down and followed Maka and Soul. Jacky tagged up to the front to walk with her mom.  
"Hi Mama! I'm so happy I'm in E.A.T."  
Soul and Maka both smiled. "We are, too." Maka agreed.  
"Find anyone to resonate with?" Soul asked.  
Jacky nodded. "Maggie and I were going to try."  
In a second, Maka and Soul both contemplated this. The kids didn't know, but Maka and Soul did. Maggie wasn't quite normal...she had black blood. Both parents immediately feared for their daughter if she paired with Maggie. But they didn't betray this in their expressions.  
"That's good, honey." Maka said. "Why don't you go back there and walk with Maggie? She looks lonely."  
Jacky nodded and vanished back.  
Soul met Maka's eyes and they nodded a little. They knew what the other was thinking, but didn't say anything.

_Death City, DWMA, Training Arena_

"HELLLLLOOO STUDENTS! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star had not matured much, and still had a huge ego. Issan did a facepalm in the back of the crowd. A few kids snickered at Black*Star, but he kept going.  
"I shall be assisting you with your practice today!"  
Maka rolled her eyes. "Okay! Meisters, please line up on that side, and weapons over there."  
The kids did as they were told. Soul looked over at the first weapon in line, which was Kyle. He beckoned the boy forward. "Anyone like to try resonating?"

A girl stepped out of the meister line. She walked up, glancing at Kyle.  
"Go for it." Maka encouraged.  
Kyle's form glowed and reshaped into a lantern, an older lantern design, not very close to what his mother, Jacqueline, looked like as a weapon. The meister reached out and stumbled as she grabbed the handle from the air. She experimentally swung him a bit. Maka watched silently. All of a sudden, the girl yelped, quickly letting go of the lantern. Kyle hit the ground in human form, frowning. The girl shook out her hands and rubbed them on her shirt. She shook her head.  
Soul stepped forward. "It's alright, that will happen if souls don't resonate. The weapon might burn the meister's hands, or the meister might be unable to pick the weapon up."  
Maka walked over to the girl. "You okay?" The girl nodded and Maka led her back in line.

"Anyone else?" Soul asked. There was a silent lull, and another girl stepped out of line. Madeline Ford, Ox's little girl.  
"May I?" Madeline addressed Kyle.  
"Be my guest." Kyle answered, his form glowing and changing.  
Madeline awkwardly jumped into the air, impatient to catch the old-fashioned lantern. Snatching him out the air, Madeline hit the ground and swung him a bit. There was no negative reaction, and Madeline's face glowed.  
"ALL RIGHT! Looks like we got a match!" Black*Star crowed. "Not as good as me, of course." He added with a smirk.  
Transforming back, Kyle looked at Madeline and two quietly conversed as they walked to the edge to join Soul and Maka.  
"Alright, this is how it will go. Please do say if you want to try, don't be shy!" Maka called.

The lines went slow sometimes, trying to find a willing meister, sometimes fast. Slowly, kids were paired off. When a pair couldn't resonate, no one laughed. It was a serious thing for them. Not really funny. If one of the pair laughed themselves, a couple of kids chuckled. When Maggie finally stepped forward, Maka and Soul tensed slightly.

"Anyone?" Soul called. Jacky quickly stepped up and walked up to Maggie. Maggie's form glowed and transformed in place. Jacky reached forward, grasping the handle of the black sword. It was a broadsword, wide and deadly looking. The handle and blade were black, with red markings up the blade. What looked like a lock of Maggie's silver hair was wrapped at the base of the blade. Jacky pulled upwards, but the sword did not move. Jacky let go and stepped back. Her eyes were wide, and upset. Maggie transformed back.  
"I'm sorry, Jacky." She said quietly, so only her friend could hear.  
Jacky's expression changed and she smiled instead. "Mags, it isn't your fault. Don't worry!"  
Jacky turned to head back in line, when someone called out.  
"Hold on a sec."

Jacky turned around to look at the black-haired boy stepping out of the weapon line. Maggie skittered back as he walked forward. Jacky recognized him as Issan Nakatsukasa. Hm.  
Black*Star cheered his son on. "Go for it! You'll be a star like me!"  
Maka shushed him.

Green eyes examining Issan, Jacky walked back over. "Well?" She said, holding out her hands.  
Issan smirked as his from glowed and he shot into the air. He fell back down as a chain scythe that Jacky caught quickly. Almost expecting rejection, Jacky moved around as if facing an invisible enemy. In her hands, Issan glowed again and Jacky jumped, catching him again, this time as a shuriken.  
Multiple weapon forms... She realized. Jacky waited for a rejection, but none came. She waited for Issan to transform again, but instead he returned to human form.  
"My third form is Enchanted Sword." He added as soon as he was human.  
"Well." Soul said. "Looks like we have a match."  
Jacky blinked at Issan for a moment. "Oh...okay. Sure." Issan walked off, Jacky a few steps behind him. Issan sat at the edge with the other kids, while Jacky stood next to her mother.  
"Alright, let's keep going then!" Maka called.

The kids kept coming, some unwilling to take part, only watching. Everyone was watching when Kerushii stepped forward. The weapons stood where they were, looking around the kids in front of them to study the Grim Reaper. Who would she wield? Before, it had been meisters stepping forward to wield a weapon. But it has switched shortly after Jacky and Issan. Weapons walked up for the meisters...but now a Shinigami. No one moved. The girl would choose her own.

Kerushii calmly tucked her hair behind her ears, swinging golden eyes over the line. They landed on a thin girl. Their eyes met.  
"Come on." Kerushii said. Everyone's heads whipped around the look at whoever Kerushii spoke to. The girl stepped out of line, prompting a gasp.  
Jacky stared at Maggie as she walked toward the child Shinigami. Maggie was calm and stopped with a foot between them. Kerushii held out her hands.  
Maggie's form, transforming into a sword. The tip of the blade touched the ground. Kerushii grabbed the handle before the sword tipped over. The blade rose and Kerushii whipped around expertly. The air whistled around the black blade. Maka smiled slightly. Of course Kerushii would choose Maggie...because it was most likely that Kerushii understood Maggie like Maka herself did. Black blood and all.  
"Match." Maka said quietly. Maggie transformed, dark eyes wide as she studied the Shinigami. Kerushii gestured and Maggie followed her off.  
"Well. Let's continue, class!" Soul called out.

**A/N: Okay, hope you all liked it. Please review, I am open to all suggestions/constructive criticism!**


	3. Mystery! Symmetry and a Message?

**A/N: I had this chapter ready, so I figured I'd post it. Things are going to escalate quickly after this. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! However all OCs are mine.**

_Death City, DWMA, Leaving Class Crescent Moon_

As the bell rang, the kids rushed out, the sound escalating as the voices grew. Maggie walked slowly through the crowd as it split around her. She silently pulled at her silver hair, which was in two messy ponytails on each side of her head. Her long kimono-like robe caught between her feet and she paused to pull it out from under her shoes. When she looked back up, her dark eyes met the golden eyes of Kerushii.  
"Wait for me outside, okay?" The Reaper said quickly.

Before Maggie could answer, Kerushii was gone. Maggie looked back and forth, peering through the crowd, wondering where she had gone. But there was no sign of her, so the young weapon merely sighed and headed out to wait for Kerushii.

Kerushii's eyes met Maggie's.  
"Wait for me outside, okay?" She said quickly.

Without waiting for an answer, Kerushii had jumped back into the crowd. Ducking around the kids, she turned off to a different hallway. Calmly, the Reaper headed down to the Death Room. Father was always there during school. Kerushii looked over herself, checking for asymmetry. Though he was an adult, her father still would have a tantrum if she was asymmetrical. When confident she was perfect, Kerushii walked down the guillotine path. Her father was standing on the platform, back facing her. He appeared to be looking at the mirror while he weapons stood on either side.

"Hello." Kerushii said, making it a point to speak louder.  
Death the Kid started, as if he was distracted and turned around. "Oh! Hello, Kerushii. How's school going so far?"  
Kerushii smiled slightly. "Very good. We had a wavelength-matching session...I found a most adequate partner."  
"Kerushii, you don't necessarily have to train a weapon..."  
Kerushii shook her head. "True, but she is quite special. Maggie, that's her name."  
Liz and Patty, who had been quite silent up until then, started slightly and exchanged a look with each other.  
Kid wasn't fazed. "Ah...I see your reasoning behind it. Was there...?"  
"Yes." Kerushii knew what her father was asking. "Jacky Evans, to be exact."  
"Oh. Hm." Kid looked thoughtful.  
Kerushii smirked slightly and gave her signature bow. **(A/N, though I hate to break in, imagine Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games movie, as she leaves the Gamemaker's session. That sarcastic little** **bow.)**

"On that note, I told Maggie I'd meet her outside, so I should be going. Bye." Kerushii turned and walked away, with Death and his weapons watching her go.

_Death City, DWMA, Leaving Class Crescent Moon, Jacky and Issan_

Jacky rushed out of class, clutching her bag. She dodged through the crowd, not even waiting for Mama or Papa. Was she disappointed? It was hard to tell. Jacky was conflicted. She was unhappy that Maggie and her couldn't match, but she was also mystified. Mystified by Issan. They had been childhood friends, but as they grew up, the pair saw less and less of each other. Jacky hadn't talked to him in a long time. And now, stepping forward like that?

"Hey! Jacky! Wait up!"  
Jacky stopped short, letting the crowd flow around her. A hand reached out and rested on her shoulder. Its owner, Issan came around to face Jacky.  
"That was pretty cool back there." he said, looking quite serious.  
Jacky Evans didn't say anything, just fidgeted and played with her hair.  
"So...Jacky...I know we matched up back there...I was wondering if..."

"Jacky! Jacky, come on!" A voice interrupted them. Jacky looked up, her green eyes meeting that of her Mama across the crowd.  
"Coming!" she called, turning to Issan. "Um...we can talk later." She murmured and rushed off to meet Maka.  
Which left Issan alone, even in the middle of the crowd, his question caught in his throat.

"What do you think of him, Jacky?"  
Jacky frowned and looked at her father. "Pa-pa." she whined. "I don't 'think' anything of him. I don't know if I even want to be his partner!"  
Maka smiled slightly. "Jacky, he's a fine weapon. He's Tsubaki's son, anyways."  
Jacky shrugged. "I dunno. I don't want to talk about it."  
Soul glanced back. "Well, he looks quite disappointed. That's really uncool, the way he's staring after you..."  
Jacky frowned some more, but didn't say anything.

_Death City, DWMA, Outside the school, Maggie and Crona_

Everyone walking past stared at the odd pair, of Maggie and Crona. Up until now, they would have been under the radar. Not anymore, however. Maggie was the talk of the E.A.T. class, and soon, everyone else would be talking about her. Death the Kid's daughter had wielded her! It was amazing, they said.  
The resemblance between Crona and Maggie was obvious. They had the same dark eyes, very similar figure and identical features. Even as Crona was older, he retained a very innocent, child-like and dependent personality. Most kids seeing them assumed Crona was Maggie's older sibling. No one bothered to correct them. Parent and child spoke quietly.  
"It's true." Maggie said. "It was Kerushii-chan. She asked...and I went up."  
Crona was silent.  
"She said she'd meet me out here..." Maggie glanced around. Kerushii wasn't here yet.  
"Well...d-does she know?" Crona asked quietly.  
Maggie shrugged.  
"J-just be careful, Maggie." Crona murmured. "See you later. I think s-she's here." Crona gestured at Kerushi, who had just come out.  
"Okay. Bye-bye, Crona." Maggie said, watching him go.

Kerushii walked up. "Oh, good, you waited."  
Maggie blushed slightly. "You thought I wouldn't?"  
The young Shinigami blinked. "Er...no..." she shrugged. "Nevermind. Anyways, I wanted to formally ask you to be my partner." She held out one hand. "Will you?"

Maggie was silent. She stared at Kerushii's outstretched hand. Cautiously, she took Kerushii's hand. "Yes."  
"Oh, great! That's awesome, Maggie-chan! C'mon, I have someone I want you to meet!" Kerushii tightened her grip and pulled Maggie.  
"H-hey, wait!" Maggie protested, but Kerushii was not listening.  
She pulled her new partner down the steps, summoning her skateboard at the same time. She tossed it down, the wheels hitting the street. She pulled Maggie onto the skateboard with her, hugging her new friend close. **(A/N: No, not that way. They are not the OC/OC pairing.)**  
Maggie yelped as the skateboard wheels shifted and the skateboard rose into the sky. Kerushii smiled as she directed them towards her home.

Maka, Soul and Jacky exited the DWMA in time to see Kerushii rushing off, pulling Maggie along. Soul chuckled softly. "She is definitely excitable..."

Maka smiled. "Yeah, very casual, especially compared to Kid."

Jacky was silent, still mulling over Issan. 'What should I do? I dunno...Issan is nice, I guess...but I don't know if he's the right partner. UGH! I don't know...'  
"Jacky! Are you coming?"  
Jacky blinked and looked up. She had stopped walking, and Soul and Maka were looking at her curiously.  
"Oh, um yeah!" she stammered, starting to walk again. This was so complicated...

_Death City, Gallows Manor, Kerushii, Maggie and Rory_

When the skateboard landed, Maggie immediately stumbled off.  
"Kerushii..." she whimpered. "Don't do that to me!"  
Kerushii snickered. "Okay, whatever you say."  
"I'm serious!"  
"KERU-CHAN!"  
Maggie looked up as a boy, looking about nine, burst out the front door of the Gallows Manor. He wore a dark green t-shirt, cargo pants, and no shoes. His hair was shaggy and reddish.  
"Keru-chan, did you have fun? What's it like? C'mon tell me, te- who're you?" The little boy had noticed Maggie and stared up at her.  
To Rory, Maggie seemed quite eccentric. Her hair was silver, in two messy ponytails, as if fastened in the haste of battle. Her clothes were odd to him, a long dark robe, with red ribbons on the sleeves and around the waist. Rory had never seen some quite this peculiar.  
"Rory, be nice." Kerushii tousled his hair. "This is Maggie. She's my friend, and my partner."  
"Nice to, um, meet you." Maggie murmured.  
"Maggie, this, as you probably realize, this is Rory. He is the son of one of my father's weapons, Liz Thompson."  
Rory stared suspiciously at Maggie. "What kinda weapon are you? I'm a gun." he added.  
"Broadsword."  
"Can I see?"  
Maggie looked at Kerushii, who shrugged. "Go for it."  
Maggie's form glowed and shifted, morphing into the same black and red broadsword as before. For a moment, the sword balanced, the tip in the dirt, handle in the air. As it began to tip over, Kerushii lunged forward and snatched it up. Holding the blade in one hand, she pretended to fight, swinging Maggie.

_Slice_.  
"Whoops." Kerushii froze and let her arm hang at her side.  
Maggie's face reflected in the blade. "What?" her voice echoed.  
"Kinda hit the shrubbery." Kerushii gestured to the bush, which was lopsided now.  
"Uh, so?" Maggie said, confused.  
Rory piped up. "Well, it's Kid's house and he is super obsessed with symmetry! It's kinda funny when he has symme-tantrums."  
"And I just ruined some symmetry." Kerushii finished.  
"So...Kid-sensei will have a tantrum if he sees this?"  
Kerushii and Rory nodded in unison.  
"So, destroy the opposite one the same way."  
Kerushii backed up and inspected the bushes. "Good idea." She swung the blade, aiming to make the same cut.

_Slice._  
Kerushii frowned. "That is not symmetrical."  
Maggie glowed and transformed back into a human. "Looks the same to me."  
The child Reaper snorted. "Once you live with Kid, you know symmetry."  
"Just fix it then!" Maggie threw her hands up.  
"Easier said than done." Kerushii retorted.  
"Maybe just get rid of the bushes...?" Rory interrupted. "It'll be symmetrical, then."  
Maggie backed up. "I am so not going to be part of this."  
Kerushii smirked. "I don't need you. Rory?"  
"Gotcha!" Rory's small form glowed and shot into the air. He came back down as a gun, which Kerushii caught in the air. She held it in two hands and backed up to see both bushes.  
The other weapon watched, speechless.  
"Bye-bye, bushes!" Rory cheered.  
_BANG, BANG!_

Where there had formerly been two symmetrical bushes, there were now two symmetrical blank patches of dirt.  
Kerushii tossed Rory behind her, and the boy changed back to land on his feet.  
"Mission accomplished. Now, c'mon." Kerushii gestured for the two to follow, and the group headed into the manor.

_Death City, Black*Star and Tsubaki's Apartment, Issan_

**Jackygirl123**: _Meet me at the courts. 5 minutes._  
_Message sent at 7:10 PM_

Issan studied his phone's screen. He had turned it on to check his IM, to find this waiting for him. Jacky wanted to meet up? How interesting.  
Issan checked the clock. 7:13. Two minutes left until Jacky's deadline.  
Quickly typing a message, Issan called out as he put his phone down.  
"I'm going to the basketball courts, be back in a bit!" He said, addressing his mother.  
Issan didn't wait for a reply, but simply headed out.  
On the counter, his phone vibrated.

_Message sent at 7:10 PM;_  
**Jackygirl123:** _Meet me at the courts. 5 minutes._

_Message sent at 7:13 PM;_  
**Assassin1:** _I'm on my way._

_Message received:_  
**Jackygirl123:** _I'm waiting._

_Death City, Basketball Courts, Jacky and Issan_

It was beginning to get dark out. The sun was setting, throwing a last glow over the city. Issan walked out onto the empty court, his footsteps echoing.  
"Jacky?" he said aloud.  
There was no answer. Did she leave already? Issan checked his watch. It was 7:15 exactly. Was she here or not?  
His eyes flickered to something he'd missed. It was a bike, leaning against the bench. He recognized it as Jacky's.  
Issan walked over to it. "Jacky?"  
"I'm here." came the female voice from behind him.  
Issan whipped around.

_Meanwhile, back at the Gallows Manor..._

Kid, Liz and Patty walked up the path toward the manor. Patty was actually skipping, still pretty childish, even as an older person. They walked through the gates and up the steps. Well, Kid and Liz did. Patty had stopped just inside the gates.  
"Hey! Kid-kun, Onee-chan. Weren't there shrubs here before?**"  
**

**A/N: Okay! That's all for this chapter. The next one might not be up for a day or two. It's long and needs some editing. Things escalate then. Before I end this, two things**

**1. Crona appeared in this chapter. I realize that if Crona has a child, I should probably do some gender-defining, but actually I won't. Crona is not a big part of the story, and I don't want to turn people off because of Crona's gender. I will be using the male pronouns, like in the English dub of Soul Eater.**

**2. Kinda an old standby, but please tell me if there are any typos, or post some constructive critism! I always want that. Please review/follow! Thanks!**


	4. Trouble On the Courts! Maggie's Secret?

**A/N: Everything gets crazy in this chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters! However, all OCs are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.**

_Death City, Basketball Courts, Jacky and Issan_

Jacky stood before Issan, in the same outfit from earlier in the day. Her trench coat hung loose as she studied Issan.  
"I didn't think you were coming." she commented.  
Issan smirked and crossed her arms. "You doubt me."  
Jacky shrugged. "I know you want to be partners." she said seriously.  
Issan blinked, blushing. He nodded.  
"Well...Issan...I'm actually thinking tha-"

"Oh, I think you two children would be purrrr-fect!" cackled an unfamiliar voice. Jacky and Issan flinched and whirled around, facing the third person standing on the courts.  
She was petite, with long black hair that was separated into a bunch of braids. She wore a tan pointed hat and golden dress. She had a fur scarf thrown around her neck. Her feet were bare.

"You two are adorrrrable." she purred. "Too bad you won't live long enough."  
"Who- who are you?" Jacky said fiercely. Two feet to her left, Issan had slid into a fighting stance.  
"I am the Witch Lucy, child. Not that you should care, anyways. I'd like your cute little soul. His, too." she smiled. "Soul Protect, off." a light erupted from the woman, and Issan and Jacky flinched and covered their eyes. When they looked again, the Witch Lucy was on a broomstick, five feet off the ground.  
"Die, now, kiddies." she began to chant her magic incantation.  
Jacky stared at Issan. "Transform!" she spat quickly.  
"What?"  
"You heard me! Do it or we're going to die!"  
Issan didn't reply, but his form glowed and shot into Jacky's hands. She dropped into a fighting stance, wielding the chain scythe.  
"Lion claws!" shouted Lucy, as the air split with claws headed for the young pair.

_Death City, Gallows Manor, Residents and Maggie_

The residents of the Gallows Manor were calmly eating dinner, when Kid sat up straight, golden eyes distant.  
"Kid?" Liz looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
Kerushii blinked, her own Soul Perception twinkling. Father and daughter spoke at the same time.  
"Witch."  
"She has two academy students cornered!" Kid said quickly as he rose.  
"It's Jacky and Issan!" Kerushii gasped.  
"Liz, Patty, let's go, quickly!"  
"Right!" The sisters chorused, already up and after Kid.  
"We're coming!" Kerushii said, following her father.  
"No!" Kid answered, turning to face her. "You're not strong enough to face a Witch. Stay with Rory."  
Kerushii scowled as Kid and his weapons rushed outside, watching the trio speed off.

"Kerushii?" The Reaper faced her weapon. "He didn't order us to stay here...he said stay with Rory."  
Kerushii smirked deviously. "Oh, you're good. Maggie, Rory, transform. We're going too."  
"Gotcha!" Rory cried, and both weapons fell into Kerushii's hands as she chased after her father.

_Death City, Maka and Soul's Apartment_

"Oh no!" Maka cried out suddenly dropping her book.  
Soul looked over at her. "What's wrong?"  
Maka was already moving quickly, pulling her boots on. "Soul, it's a Witch! She has two kids cornered on the basketball courts! It's- it's Jacky and Issan!"  
Soul's eyes widened. "We'd better hurry."  
"C'mon!" Maka grabbed Soul's hand as they rushed out of their apartment.

_Death City, Basketball Courts, Deep Trouble_

The magic claws collided with the chain scythe, sending the young meister flying backwards, clutching the weapon.  
Issan's face shone in the blade. "Jacky, we can't beat a Witch!"  
Lucy cackled. "No, you can't! Lion's Roar!"  
Jacky and Issan cried out as the screeching sound assaulted their ears. Jacky dropped the weapon and covered her ears. Issan glowed and transformed, sitting next to Jacky and covering his ears, too.  
Lucy jumped forward, off her broomstick, about to deliver the final blow to the pair, when

_CLANG!_

Lucy instead collided with a blade. "What the hell?!" she shrieked, jumping back.  
In between the Witch and her prey now stood Maka and Soul. Maka swung Soul expertly.  
"You won't touch them!" Maka cried out.  
"Mama?! Papa!?" Jacky said, surprised.  
"Yes, we're here to save you. Now stay down!" Soul replied, face reflected from within the blade.  
The Witch wrinkled her nose. "Damn it. But, yet again, more souls." she pushed her hands together and chanted her magic spell. "Ally call!" A loud sound erupted, very similar to her magical attack from before. The painfully loud sound prompted the surrounding meisters and weapons to cry out. When the sound faded, they were surprised to see two new witches.

The one on the left had orange hair, streaked black. She stood on her broomstick. "Lucy, we are not your reinforcements." she complained.  
"Look at the souls! And there are more coming!"  
"Yes, they're souls, but the freaking Lord Death is on his way! We can't beat that!" cried out the other witch, with blonde hair speckled with black.  
"Calm down Octavia. We are strong."  
"And they have children to protect." added the orange-haired witch.  
"True, true, Mary Anne." Lucy agreed. "Here they are." she purred, as Kid appeared, wielding Liz and Patty.  
Jacky and Issan were still crouched behind Maka and Soul.  
Kid stared down the Witches. "Of course." He glanced at Maka, noting Jacky and Issan. "Are you two alright?"  
Speechless, Issan nodded. Jacky was spaced out.  
"Alright, then. Maka, let's quickly take them out."  
"Now, now, Shinigami. You don't want to do that." Lucy clucked.  
"Give me one good reason." Kid said coldly.

Lucy snapped her fingers. The witch she called Octavia smirked and ducked beneath the court wall for a moment. When she came back up, she held a person by the collar. In her other hand was a sword.  
Jacky gasped, in spite of herself.  
Kerushii Death kicked and flailed in the grip of the Witch, while Maggie watched, horrified.  
Kid's expression hardened. "Kerushii! I told you to stay!"  
Kerushii made a feeble attempt at shrugging. "You said stay with Rory..."  
"Where is he?!" Liz cried indignantly. "Where is my son?!"  
Kerushii was silent.

Octavia cackled, throwing weapon Maggie at Lucy. "Won't be so quick to attack with us holding them!"  
Lucy easily caught the sword, spinning her.  
Mary Anne, the red-haired Witch, scowled. "I don't have one!"  
Octavia shrugged. "You can have the boy, if we find him. Little Reaper doesn't want to tell us. Maybe persuade her?"

Kid narrowed his golden eyes. A silence fell over the gathered members.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine then!" she shook Maggie sharply. "Transform, you brat!"  
Maggie glowed, changing into her human form. Lucy held her wrist, shaking her. She didn't want information, she just wanted everyone to see it.  
Maka tightened her grip on Soul and Kid narrowed his eyes. They turned their heads as they noticed Jacky rising. She pulled Issan up and whispered something to him. He shook his head, but Jacky narrowed her eyes. He sighed, shaking his head. But he glowed, transforming into a shuriken in her hand.  
No one but Jacky had seen what Maggie mouthed.  
"Jacky!" Maka stared at her daughter. "Get back."  
"Sorry, Mama." Jacky said, completely serious. She readied herself, aiming Issan.  
"Ready?"  
"Anytime." Issan answered.  
"LET'S GO!" Jacky cried, sending Issan flying toward Lucy.

At the same time, Kerushii screeched, "RORY!" A flash appeared, the gun hitting Kerushii's hand.

Maka and Kid jumped at the same time. Maka targeted Mary Anne, sending Soul toward her.

Kid lunged at Octavia, sending bullets rocketing at the Witch holding his daughter captive.

Kerushii shot a bullet at her captor's face.

Maggie simply waited for the shuriken to make its mark.

_BANG, BANG!_ Liz and Patty's bullets hit.

_BAM!_ Kerushii hit her captor at point blank range.

_SLICE!_ Maka would never have missed a target that good.

_SWISH!_ And Jacky met her mark.

Then there was one blood curdling scream.

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun. Yes, cliff-hanger. Don't forget to please follow and/or review!**


	5. The Fights End! A Hidden Villain?

**A/N: Whoops...when I got backlogged and forgot to post the next chapter, I didn't even realize I'd left such a horrible cliffhanger. Whoops! Well, here is the next part. Our villain won't be revealed yet...but the villain does have a spy, who will we meet next chapter. Enjoy. **

_Undisclosed Location, Far Away_

She calmly watched the scene going down. She had no care for the Witches, so it didn't bother her that they were dead. Covering her mouth with her hands, she laughed during the scream. Honestly, she enjoyed the pain. It was so funny.

_Death City, Basketball Courts, Deep Trouble_

Mary Anne and Octavia had no chance. They had no time to breathe before they were vaporized, leaving floating purple souls. What had made someone else laugh, faraway, was not actually one scream, but two. A scream from Lucy and a scream from Maggie.  
Maggie's scream was more of an involuntary shriek. Lucy's made it blood-curdling. It was a combination of having Death aiming at her and her allies, watching her allies die, and most of all, seeing the shuriken. Somehow, the girl had aimed the shuriken not at her, but at her captive. The shuriken sliced Maggie's wrist, and Lucy dropped the weapon-child, pulling backwards. As Maggie hit the ground, Kerushii rushed over, pulling her up.

"What?!" shrieked Lucy. "You injure one of your own?!"

Kerushii knew, but blinked anyways when she observed Maggie's wound. The slice from the shuriken was deep.  
Speaking of the shuriken, he had transformed into a human and stood next to Jacky. He noticed Maggie's wound and covered his mouth with one hand.  
Blood seeped from the wound, but it was already knitting together. Just before it vanished, they saw the color of the blood.  
Black.  
Kerushii and the adults were not fazed. Issan and Jacky however, gasped. Lucy was too busy trying to escape.  
"Oh no you don't!" Kid shouted up at the Witch. He held his guns tighter.  
"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"  
Kid's soul expanded as Liz and Patty grew in the familiar death cannons.  
"Death Canon!"  
There was three loud booms, and the Witch Lucy was no more.

Now the adults turned on the kids. Jacky and Issan stood next to each other. Kerushii held Rory's hand and Maggie stood off to the side.  
"Why were you out here, Jacky?!" Soul demanded, now in human form.  
Liz glowed and transformed, picking Rory up. "What were you thinking?"  
Kid stared down his daughter. "Why didn't you listen to me?"  
Issan was staring at Maggie. "What's with the black blood?"

Four voices tried to answer at one time, until Maka held out a hand to halt them.  
"One at a time. Jacky?" Maka gestured to her daughter.  
Jacky frowned. "I wanted to meet Issan here. I wanted to talk to him about partnering and stuff...then the Witch showed up."  
Rory piped up next. "Keru-chan said to come."  
Liz turned her eyes angrily on Kerushii, who shrugged, then met her father's eyes. "She's my friend." she said seriously, pointing at Jacky. "I'm sure you disobeyed orders for your friends."  
"That is not the point here-!" Kid started, but Issan interrupted.  
"Okay, someone explain the black blood please?"  
Everyone fell silent. Maka broke it. "Not now, Issan. We all need to go home. It's late."  
Kid grabbed Kerushii by the wrist and began to lead her. Liz still held Rory, even though he was a little old to be carried. Maka put a one hand on Jacky's shoulder and the other on Issan's, leading them. Patty walked next to Maggie. Soul walked behind Maka.  
"Issan?" Jacky looked at the Dark weapon. He looked at her. She held out one hand, across her mother. "Partners?"  
Issan took her hand. "Partners." he agreed, and they shook on it.  
The group walked on, the moon high above them, laughing and with blood on it.

_Far away..._

She snorted as she watched them. They thought they were only students, normal. But their troubles had only just begun. She snapped her fingers and someone approached, their face draped in shadow.  
"Yes?" The newcomer stood a few feet away.  
"Send some more intelligent surveillance. I am interested in these children, but do not send an imbecile. They must be smart enough to remain unseen and not be too...noticeable."  
"Yes. We have the most perfect person."  
"Send them immediately."  
"Yes." The newcomer vanished back into the shadows.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was short. The battle ended quickly, but that's how I wanted it to be anyways. ANYWAYS. As usual, please read and review! And maybe favorite and/or follow! Thanks!**


	6. Major Changes

**A/N: This isn't really a chapter, this is just a warning. I really don't think this story has been at the level I wanted. So it's getting a major overhaul. So expect to see this old version come down eventually and the new one up! The characters are going to be changed a bit, with more main characters, some OCs, general better plot and hopefully I'll be happy. I thank everyone who has read this and reviewed, your support means a lot.**

**I hope everyone will enjoy the overhauled story when it comes out!**


End file.
